fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Powers and Abilities (Strike Witches)
Within the Strike Witches setting exists multiple powers and abilities. Some are canon Strike Witches abilities, some are advanced versions of canon abilities, and some are unique to various fanfictions. Legendary Witches Inherent Witch Abilities All witch abilities can be classified into categories. In Legendary Witches, not all magic abilities are classified the same as in canon Strike Witches. Creation magic Healing Type * Known Users ** Yoshika Miyafuji ** Aya Edelweiss ** Ayame Miyafuji ** Yoshika Miyafuji II "Yusu" ** Rika Miyafuji ** Haru Miyafuji ** Ancestor Yoshika Miyafuji (Not Confirmed) ** Ancestor Ayame Miyafuji (Not Confirmed) ** Ancestor Kamiko Miyafuji (Not Confirmed) ** Ancestor Cousin Yoshika MIyafuji (Not Confirmed) * Levels ** Base - Healing ** Ultimate - Greater Healing Vision Magic Sakamoto Type * Known Users ** Mio Sakamoto ** Nori Sakamoto ** Mei Akiyama * Levels ** Base - Magic Eye ** Ultimate - Obliteration Galland Type * Known Users ** Adolfine Galland * Levels ** Base - Magic Eye ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Katou Type * Known Users ** Keiko Katou ** Aiko Katou ** Eiko Katou ** Momo Katou ** Nana Katou * Levels ** Base - Super Vision ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Ballistic Magic Bishop Type * Known Users ** Lynette Bishop ** Diana Bishop I ** Caitlyn Bishop ** Diana Bishop II ** James Bishop * Levels ** Base - Ballistic Stabilization ** Ultimate - Ballistic Missile Marseille Type * Known Users ** Hanna-Justina Marseille * Levels ** Base - Deflection Shooting ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Elemental Magic Clostermann Type (Lightning) * Known Users ** Perrine Clostermann ** Louise Clostermann I ** Louise Clostermann II ** Louise Clostermann III * Levels ** Base - Tonnerre ** Ultimate - Plusieurs Tonnerre Clostermann Type (Ice) * Known Users ** Kiyoko Akiyama * Levels ** Base - Freeze ** Ultimate - Blizzard Clostermann Type (Fire) * Known Users ** Mei Akiyama * Levels ** Base - Fireball ** Ultimate - Fire Storm Hartmann Type (Wind) * Known Users ** Erica Hartmann ** Ursula Hartmann ** Isabel Hartmann I ** Isabel Hartmann II ** Friedrich Hartmann ** Elizabeth Hartmann ** Sophia Hartmann * Levels ** Base - Sturm ** Ultimate - Großer Sturm Lucchini Type (Sunlight) * Known Users ** Francesca Lucchini ** Luciana Lucchini I ** Luciana Lucchini II ** Leonardo Lucchini * Levels ** Base - Sunlight Strike ** Ultimate - Explosion Strike Anabuki Type (Lightning) * Known Users ** Tomoko Anabuki ** Hairi Anabuki ** Hana Anabuki * Levels ** Base - Hakushoku Denkou (白色電光/White Lightning) ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Dark Type (Fire) * Known Users ** Ren Akari * Levels ** Base - Darkfire ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Dark Type (Wind) * Known Users ** Aero ** Airass * Levels ** Base - Darkwind ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Strength Magic Super Strength Type A * Known Users ** Gertrude Barkhorn ** Toshiro Edelweiss ** Aya Edelweiss ** Sieglinde Barkhorn ** Lionhardt Barkhorn ** Rosalie Barkhorn ** Christiane Barkhorn (Not Confirmed) ** Amelia Barkhorn (Not Confirmed) * Levels ** Base - Super Strength ** Ultimate - Ultimate Strength Super Strength Type B * Known Users ** Mami Inagaki * Levels ** Base - Super Strength ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Speed Magic Yeager Type * Known Users ** Shirley Yeager ** Allison Yeager ** Allison Ventus ** Jaden Ventus * Levels ** Base - Speed Boost ** Ultimate - Speed Control Time Magic Juutilainen Type * Known Users ** Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen ** Aina Ilmatar Juutilainen ** Valterri Iilvari Virtanen ** Aina Inari Virtanen * Levels ** Base - Foresight ** Ultimate - Influrence Edelweiss Type * Known Users ** Toshiro Edelweiss ** Aya Edelweiss * Levels ** Base - Time Dilution ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Space Magic Wilcke Type * Known Users ** Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke ** Alina Wilcke I ** Johan Wilcke ** Alina Wilcke II * Levels ** Base - Space Understanding ** Ultimate - Area Destruction Litvyak Type * Known Users ** Sanya Litvyak ** Anastasiya "Anna" Viktoriya Litvyak ** Vitaliy Gedeon Kistanov ** Aleksandr Gavriil Kistanov "Sasha" ** Aleksandra Viktoriya Kistanov "Tori" * Levels ** Base - Magic Antenna ** Ultimate - Advanced Radar Awakening Magic Wakamoto Type * Known Users ** Tetsuko Wakamoto ** Kazumi Wakamoto * Levels ** Base - Awakening ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Inspiration Magic Takei Type * Known Users ** Junko Takei ** Mako Takei * Levels ** Base - Inspiration ** Ultimate - Not Revealed Zen Energy Magic * Known Users ** Kye Miyafuji ** Rei Miyafuji ** Kamiko Miyafuji * Levels * Light Energy Magic ** Known Users *** Akane Miyafuji I *** Akane Miyafuji II ** Levels *** Base - Light Wave *** Ultimate - Light Nova * Neutral Energy Magic ** Known Users *** Yami Akari *** Yuko Akari *** Hiro Akari ** Levels *** Base - Magic Blast, Mahousen *** Ultimate - Magic Nova * Dark Energy Magic ** Known Users *** Zen Akari *** Kenji Akari ** Levels *** Base - Darkness Wave *** Ultimate - Dark Nova Ultimate Magic Aura Techniques These are special techniques developed by individual witches who have mastered their Ulimate level ability and Ultimate Magic Aura. * Yoshika Miyafuji - Divine Restoration * Mio Sakamoto - Eye of Destruction * Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke - Absolute Analysis * Gertrude Barkhorn - Transcendent Strength * Erica Hartmann - Sturmschlag * Shirley Yeager - Speed Force * Francesca Lucchini - Solar Storm * Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen - Sovereign Prophecy * Sanya Litvyak - Spectroscopic Radar * Perrine Clostermann - Orage * Lynette Bishop - Ballistic Surge Other Powers and Abilities These are special abilities that are neither inherent witch abilities or techniques. Most of these techniques can be learned or granted to anyone. Many of these abilities are not unique to witches. * Awakened State - An activated boost that requires a Legendary Weapon. The user is granted doubled physical attributes and power while active. Mortals cannot use this ability for longer than five minutes without risking death, Immortals grow increasingly tired after five minutes, and Elder Gods automatically have it active anytime they are wielding their Deus Telum partner. Mortals will be put into a type of coma after using this abilitiy. The Legendary Weapon must take their human form afterward and feed their wielder life energy until they recover. ** Divine Power State - A lesser variant of the Awakened State that does not require a Legendary Weapon. This ability can be activated at anytime and has a maximum duration of two minutes and thirty seconds, afterwhich, the user must get restful sleep to recharge the ability. ** Divine Power Awakened State - A variant of the Awakened State that combines it with the lesser Divine Power State. A mortal user can use the Awakened State for up to two minutes and thirty seconds, as if it were the Divine Power State, without the drawback of the normal Awakened State. After the initial 2:30, the user reverts to the normal Awakened State with 2:30 remaining before using the ability becomes lethal. So long as the user cuts off the ability at or before 2:30, this ability acts like the Divine Power State and the user only needs restful sleep to recharge, but if they exceed the 2:30, they must receive life energy from their Legendary Weapon to recover. * Energy Projection Auras - Unlocked alongside performing the Full-Power Reppuzan or equivalent technique. The various auras grant the user special abilities, as well as increased physical attributes and power. ** Stage One: The Golden Aura - The most basic aura. It grants the user increased physical attributes and power. ** Stage Two: The Green Aura - In addition to the abilities of the previous aura, this aura also grants the user the ability to reflect magical attacks and Neuroi beams. ** Stage Three: The Blue Aura - In addition to previous auras, this aura grants the user the ability to shield allies with a copy of their aura. ** Stage Four: The Red Aura - In addition to previous auras, this aura grants the the user the ability to absorb the power of magical attacks and Neuroi beams and add it to their supply of magic power. ** Stage Five: The White Aura - In addition to previous auras, this aura grants substantially increased physical attributes and power as well as increased effects of previous auras. ** Stage Five: The Black Aura - An "evil" version of the White Aura. ** Stage Six: The True Golden Aura - Pinnacle of the Energy Projection Auras. It provides an even greater increase in physical attributes, power, and effects of previous auras. * Magic Aura - Magic auras are widely varied and are an aura embodiment of a witch's inherent magic power. The first witches to learn this ability are... ** Kye Miyafuji (Light Aura) ** Perrine Clostermann (Lightning Aura) ** Louise Clostermann III (Lightning Aura) ** Mei Akiyama (Fire Aura) ** Kiyoko Akiyama (Ice Aura) ** Yami Akari (Pure Magic Aura, as a mortal) ** Zen Akari (Dark Aura, as a mortal) * Free Flight - Any witch who has mastered their Magic Aura can learn this. The ability allows them to fly without aid of technology. Category:Strike Witches